Signage displays information to an audience in the form of visual graphics and text. For example, retail stores use signage to convey information to guests, such as to orient guests in physical space and/or to aid the guests in navigation.
In some instances, lighting is used to enhance the visibility of signage. In one example, lighting illuminates all or a portion of the signage, such as the visual graphics or text displayed on the signage.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.